Wishing
by peachy15
Summary: A Kelly-Zack fic, taking place after they're married.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer's Note: I think we all know I don't own Saved by the Bell.**

**Author's Note: I'm new to this section but I've been watching Saved by the Bell for years. I think Zack and Kelly are made for each other. I'm trying my best to make this story as realistic as possible and I certainly hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated and flames are welcomed.**

Kelly deposited her twenty-five cents into the machine on the bus and searched for a seat. There were none available; however, as soon as she stepped foot on the bus, several men nearly jumped out of their seats and offered them to her.

"Thank you." Kelly smiled as she took one of the gentlemen up on their offer.

The young man smiled and tipped his hat in courtesy.

Kelly slid over closer to the window, leaned her head deep against the seat, and closed her eyes. She sighed as memories of the previous night took place in her mind.

"_**Kel, it'll only be for a week. I promise. I don't want to leave you, especially in your condition, but I have to. The business is going under as it is and this could be the one chance I have to change it."**_

_**Kelly nodded, forcing a weak and unconvincing smile. **_

"_**I know. I know. It's just, Zack, we've been married for three months and…I just, you know, the house is going to be so empty without you."  
**_

_**Zack smiled at his wife and took her hands in his. **_

"_**Kelly, I love you more than anything in the world. I always have and I always will. You know I'm not a sappy guy, but I also speak from my heart. And my heart is saying that I have the rest of my life to be with this woman- atleast as long as she'll have me." Zack grinned. "Kel, please let me do this. It's just for one week."**_

_**Kelly nodded yet again. "I know. I guess I'll just have to find something to occupy me during the time that you're gone." Kelly smiled weakly. "Go ahead, Zack. I'll be fine."**_

_**Zack smiled and placed his hand on Kelly's stomach. "I know you can take care of yourself when it comes down to it. But now I have to worry about both of you."**_

Kelly looked down at her already bulging stomach. She couldn't help but smile. Her dream was finally coming true. She was married to the one and only guy she could ever imagine herself married to, they were finally living in a house all their own (Zack even put up a white picket fence and adopted a golden lab), the two of them were still in college, each of them holding part-time jobs, Kelly as a waitress and Zack doing odd jobs for anyone who would hire him. And, to complete the ever common and always fantasized American dream, she was having her first of hopefully several children.

The bus slowed to a stop and Kelly heard the doors open and watched as several people exited the bus. She glanced at her watch and sighed. It was only seven-o-clock and it was her first night alone since she and Zack had married no more than three months ago. She pulled out her cell phone and resisted the urge to call her husband. Ask him how his plane ride was, how big New York City was, and most importantly, was he working with any attractive women? Jessie, Lisa, Screech, and even Slater had told her time and time again that she was the _only_ woman Zack would ever be interested in. Kelly didn't need to be told that, she knew where Zack's heart lies, but he was also notorious for his womanizer status at Bayside High School and even at college. But, what could she say? She was in love. She was in love the second she saw Zack however many years ago they first met. A girl spends her whole life imagining her wedding day, window-shopping for the perfect dress, making a guest list, and, in Kelly's case, throwing rice at herself while staring in the mirror humming "Here Comes the Bride". Brad Pitt would be the groom and as soon as that phase ended he was placed with none other than Zack Morris, at an early age.

The doors opened yet again and Kelly glanced out the window. She gathered her purse and cautiously made her way down the aisle and off the bus. She nervously looked down the street and inhaled a breath. She began to walk as fast as she could while still being relatively careful and gentle considering her heavy load. She hated walking down her street at night by herself. Sure, there were street lamps and lighted houses, but it gave her an eerie feeling. Like maybe someone would try to abduct her or something…

Kelly shook her head and let out a slight laugh.

It was ridiculous. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before so why should she worry now?

Kelly walked down her sidewalk and unlocked her front door. She sighed as she looked around the empty room. She flicked the light on and flopped on the couch, tracing a picture of her and Zack that sat atop the side table. She sighed again. A sudden nudge of her wrist almost caused her to yelp before she realized it was Buddy.

"Hey Buddy!" Kelly greeted her golden lab softly, yet enthusiastically.

Buddy wagged his tail vigorously and panted uncontrollably.

Kelly laughed. "Do you want to go out? Huh buddy? Come on!"

Kelly grabbed Buddy's leash and attached it to his collar. She pulled on her sweater and brought her dog outside to use the bathroom.

Kelly shivered and wrapped her arms around her waist. She tugged on the leash and made her way back inside the house. She made it a point to lock the doors and turn out any of the outside lights. Before slipping into her pajamas she checked the phone messages and was disappointed to hear that there was only one, Slater checking to see if everything was going alright.

After comfy in her pjs, she pulled the covers down on their bed and frowned. The bed seemed unusually big tonight and then she realized why. She called for Buddy.

"Buddy…Buddy how do you feel about sleepin' in the big bed tonight? Huh boy?"

Buddy wagged his tail and as Kelly patted the bed he jumped up with no hesitation. Buddy wasn't normally allowed to sleep on the bed (Zack's rule of course), but Kelly of course found tonight, and possibly the rest of the week, as an exception.

She turned out the light and anxiously got under the covers. She knew that tonight would be a cold night. There was no one there to hold her or keep the other side of the bed warm, but she was tired and maybe tomorrow would be a better day. She doubted it, but what's the harm in wishing…


	2. First Day Alone

**Author's Note: I redid part of chapter one, just because I came to the realization that Kelly and Zack were still in college when they got married and seeing as this story takes place only three months after they were married, there is no one Zack could suddenly have an advertising business and Kelly be some journalist. So, with that said and done, here's chapter two. **

**By the way, my motif for this story is to set the chapters kind of on a day-by-day basis. We'll see how that turns out. Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed. You're my motivation. Thank you all!**

Kelly stretched out in her bed. She smiled as she turned to her side, about to wake up her husband with a good morning kiss.

She was somewhat shocked when, instead of Zack, she saw Buddy staring up at her, paws outstretched and tongue hanging out slightly.

Kelly frowned as she remembered Zack was going to be on a business trip for the next week. This was going to take some getting used to. The frown faded as she felt her arm nudge. A small golden body appeared on her lap and wagged its tail.

"Buddy. Atleast I have you, sweetheart! Yes, I do! Who's a good wittle boy?"

Buddy's wagging only grew more frivolous.

Kelly laughed as she stepped out of her bed and stretched some more. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was seven-thirty and a beautiful California morning. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a white sports tank top. She ran the water in the shower and stripped out of her pajamas. As she closed the curtain and let the hot water hit her body, she felt involuntarily reminiscent.

"_**Zack! Zack!"**_

"_**Kelly, what is it? What's wrong? I got home as soon as I could, is everything alright?" Zack asked his wife frantically. **_

_**Kelly grinned. "Zack, we're going to be parents!"**_

_**Zack had barely gotten through the door when he was hit with the news. After giving it a minute to sink in, he dropped his load next to the door and picked his wife enthusiastically up in his arms and twirled her around. Kelly giggled and Zack shouted: "I'm going to be a father!" Zack gradually slowed down his twirling as Kelly's lips touched his. He was still holding her about three inches off the ground when she stopped. **_

"_**Zack…How do you feel about this?"**_

_**Zack hesitated and placed Kelly back on her feet as he headed to the couch.**_

"_**Kel, I, I don't know what to say! I mean, we're going to be parents!"**_

_**Kelly bit her bottom lip. **_

"_**I wasn't planning on having kids this early, but I see no reason why it should be a problem, in any way. I mean financially we're more than okay. Neither one of us smokes or drinks. Most of all, I know we'll be able to give this child more love than humanly possible. Kelly, you know anything I make with you is going to be beautiful. And there's absolutely no other woman on earth who I'd rather have a baby with than you, Kelly Kapowski."**_

_**Kelly smiled and blushed. **_

"_**Aw, Zack. Do you really mean that?"**_

_**Zack chuckled. Sometimes Kelly acted just like she did in high school…and he loved it. **_

_**He took his wife in his arms and looked down into her face. A face he, no doubt, fell in love with the first moment he laid eyes on it. **_

"_**In my whole life, I've never been more serious. I love you, Kelly."**_

Kelly smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Zack, however, knew he saw a tear struggling in the corner of her eye.

The water in the shower was turned off and Kelly emerged from the shower, clad in a towel around her waist and one around her hair atop her head.

She cleared the foggy window and sighed at her reflection. She knew she wasn't ugly. She knew that when people complimented her and told her how pretty she was they weren't just saying that. Sometimes she thought being that pretty was a burden. It was hard for her to tell who really _liked_ her and who was just trying to hang out with a pretty face.

Kelly lifted her hair and tied it into a messy ponytail. After she threw on her sweats and her tank top she turned off the lights and left the bathroom. She made the king-sized bed and sat at the edge of it, with Buddy's head hanging limply on her lap. She sighed and looked out the window.

"Oh, Buddy- boy. What would I do without you, huh? I'd be all alone!" She sighed again as the phone rang.

"Hello?…Oh, hi Lisa…huh?…oh no, I'm doing fine. All by myself. You know, I've never realized just how big this house really is…I do not lie through my teeth!…sure…of course…that sounds great…see you then."

Kelly hung up the phone, a smile on her face, and sat back in place next to Buddy.

"Well, I guess I have plans after all. Sorry, baby. I guess you're gonna have to be by yourself today. I have plans with the gang."

Kelly glanced back at the alarm clock. It was currently a quarter of nine, which meant she had approximately three hours before she had to meet the guys for lunch.

She sighed. "Oh, Buddy-boy. I miss him. I really do."

……………………………………………………………..

"_Sweet dreams are made of these._

_Who am I to disagree? _

_I've traveled the world and the seven seas. _

_Everybody's lookin' for somethin'._

_Hey'ey hey."_

Kelly sang loudly with the radio station as she put the dishes away in the kitchen.

A sudden touch on her shoulder sent chills throughout her body and a scream nearly escaped her throat. She caught her breath as she turned around and came face to face with Lisa Turtle.

"Damn, Lisa! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Lisa giggled at this and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, if that didn't do it, then this outfit sure oughta. I just bought it down at-"

Kelly glanced at the clock.

"Lisa, it's only eleven thirty. I thought I was supposed to meet you in fifteen minutes. Are we still going out for lunch?"

Lisa smiled as Kelly frowned in confusion.

"Yes, of course we are, silly."

Kelly smiled. "Where are the others?"

"Don't worry about it, Kel. They'll be there. I just stopped by to see how you were doing. See if you wanted a little one-on-one girl talk. Anything you want to talk about?"

Kelly bit her bottom lip and smiled.

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Lisa looked at her friend quizzically.

"Really, Lisa. I'm perfectly capable of being on my own for a couple weeks, a month or two, even-"

"He's only gone for a week, Kel." Lisa reminded her gently.

Kelly sighed. "I know. I just figured, well, you know, if I can get myself to believe that he's supposed to be gone for longer than a week, I'll feel more…at ease when he does come back only in a couple of days." Kelly furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Lisa smiled. "I get it."

Kelly returned the smile and looked out the window.

"Well, what do you say we get going?"

"Sounds good to me." Lisa said, still smiling.

Kelly grabbed her purse and linked her arm with Lisa's before locking the door.

………………………………………………………………

"So, where are we going again, Lisa?" Kelly asked her friend as she sifted through an old fashion magazine Lisa had in the car.

Lisa glanced in her rear-view mirror and adjusted her glasses.

"Um, actually, we thought we might make a visit to The Max. It's, you know, casual but reminiscent. Unless, of course, you don't want to go there. Screech actually thought of it. For a moron, he's got some pretty good ideas."

Kelly laughed. "Lisa, you can't honestly tell me that you don't think Screech has matured over the years? Honestly."

Lisa shrugged and made a turn.

"I guess he has. But, you know, it's hard to look at the six of us as anything other than our high school selves. I mean, in my eyes, Screech is still the dorky geek he was five years ago. Jessie is still the neurotic perfectionist I knew in high school. I still see Slater as the muscle- bound wrestler he once was. Now, you and Zack, you two are still the high school sweethearts we all knew. I mean, no one _didn't_ see this coming. You two were meant to be together. Anyone could see that."

Kelly giggled. "What about you, Lisa?"

"What about me?" Lisa repeated, a hint of humour in her voice as she made another turn.

"Yeah, you're still the shopoholic, boy-crazy Lisa everyone knew in high school. I think you're right in retrospect, however, I also think each one of us has changed considerably. You can't deny we've all changed. I mean, we're all still in college, true, and God knows we still have a ways to go before we mature completely, but we have become more sophisticated. We have grown somewhat out of our old phases, too. I just think that if you know someone for as long as we've all known each other, there's always going to be a little bit of high school in each of us. And, I don't know, I find that kind of comforting."

"I guess you're right." Lisa pulled into the parking lot. "Who am I kidding? You are right, Kel. That's completely the way that I feel about us, too. No matter how annoying and aggravating you guys are, I'm gonna love ya'll forever. Don't tell anyone I said this, but no matter how much Screech may get on my nerves, our gang wouldn't be the same without him. And in some weird, twisted, disturbed, completely platonic way, I kinda love the kid."

Lisa smiled and hugged Kelly as she finished parking the car.

"Well, we better get in there. I see Slater's car, which means they must be waiting for us." Kelly observed, pointing out the black SUV to Lisa.

Lisa nodded. "Let's go."

The two girls made their way into The Max and searched the abiding restaurant for their three old friends.

They caught sight of Jessie, waving her arms at them, and proceeded on their way to the table. The same table the gang sat at when they were in high school.

"Jessie!" Kelly nearly squealed and she gave her old friend a hug. "It's so great to see you!"

"It better be, I traveled from New York to get here!"

Kelly smiled and broke the embrace. "You know, sometimes I forget you live so far away now. Gosh, we're in college, in different parts of the country, and I still feel like I can call you and you'll be just around the corner."

Jessie smiled. "I miss you guys."

"I miss you too."

"Hey Kel." Slater greeted from behind Jessie.

"Slater, I see you all the time." Kelly teased as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know! I was just being polite."

"Hey, Screech." Kelly greeted and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hi, Kelly."

……………………………………………………………….

"…So, yeah, school is good. Except, you know, my roommate Amanda. I told you about her, didn't I? Oh, well, she is…argh!…Every time I _try_ to get any amount of studying done, she _insists_ on playing…I don't even know if you can _call_ it music. It's somewhere between Nirvana and Kiss. Not only that, but there's a scrunchie on the door handle conveniently _every single _time I need to get something done in there. It's like she's the-"

"Jessie, how are you're _classes_?" Kelly asked, hoping for a change of topic.

"_Oh_, they're fine, but there's this kid named Chris in my psychology class, he's a trip…"

"Who wants another soda?" Slater asked a little too enthusiastically.

"I do!" Kelly chirped and followed Slater to the counter.

Kelly leaned over the counter and smiled. "It's great to have the gang back, isn't it?"

Slater grinned in return. "Yeah. The only one who's missing is Zack. Then everything would be complete. We'd have the whole gang _and_ the old hang out."

Kelly smiled again.

"How are you doing anyway? Are you holding up alright?" Slater asked, concern creeping into his voice.

Kelly sighed. "I'm fine. It's only been one night, so far. I mean, I can't deny the house is lonely and incredibly empty, but Buddy and I are managing. I'm just trying not to make a big deal out it. I mean, he's on a business trip. It's not like he's in the hospital or anything."

Kelly gave out a small, reassuring laugh and Slater smiled in response.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing alright. Listen, if you need anything, just call me. You know?"

Kelly nodded. "I know. I will."

Slater grabbed the coke filled pitcher and brought it back to their table, Kelly following behind.

"So, did we miss anything important?"

Lisa smiled. "No, Slater, we're just catching up on life in New York. Say, Jessie, how's the Big Apple? Is it as big as they say?"

Jessie laughed. "You have got to come with me and go on a shopping spree. You'd absolutely die. You too, Kel. You guys would enjoy it."

"You've been awfully quiet, Screech. Is everything alright?" Kelly asked, worried that her normally upbeat, giddy friend might not be feeling too well.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Yup. Just fine. Peachy, as a matter of fact."

Kelly nodded and exchanged a look of amusement and concern with Lisa.

"Are you sure?" Lisa added.

Screech nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Actually, I just thought of something. I have to leave. It was great seeing you Lisa, Jessie. I'll see you two in school tomorrow. Have a good day."

"Hold on, Screech. What gives?" Lisa demanded.

"I…I forgot I'm roasting potatoes in the microwave! I have to go check on them. Catch you guys later."

Kelly sighed and followed Screech out of The Max, determined to find out what was wrong with one of her oldest friends.

She grabbed him by the shoulder. "Screech, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. What makes you think something's wrong. I told you guys, my chinchilla's growing a fungus and I have to take care of it."

"Screech…before you told us that you had to go check on your potatoes you were somehow roasting in the microwave. Now it's you're chinchilla has a fungus? Screech, what's wrong?"

Screech sighed and kicked his foot into the dirt before responding.

"It's…it's Lisa."

Kelly couldn't help but laugh. What with Lisa?

"It's just…after all these years you'd think I'd be over her. Would have moved on. Found another woman to love. But, each time I think I'm close to getting over her, she comes back and I have to face all the emotions I thought were over once we got through with high school."

Kelly sympathized with him. She really did. To love someone who doesn't love you back. The only difference was, she had someone to love her back. Screech…well, he didn't. Not _really_.

"Oh, sweetie. Come here." Kelly embraced Screech.

"We'll find some way to help you through this, I promise."


End file.
